Discover Savannah
Discover Savannah is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of insert name of council Council. = Discover = Discover the exciting and diverse history of Savannah, learn about Juliette Gordon Low, her family and the early days of Girl Scouting and have fun, all by taking an historic tour with one of the authorized tourcompanies! (See list at end of requirements.) = Connect = Prove what you’ve Learned; take the test (yes, there really is a test) provided exclusively through th etwo above-mentioned trolley companies and correctly answer the required number of questions for your grade level. = Take Action = (Brownies, 1 activity; Juniors, 2 activities; Older Girls, 3 activities) ### Take pictures and notes (not a video) during your tour and create a “Tour of Savannah” presentation to share with another Girl Scout troop who has not yet visited Savannah. ::: 2. What is the Historic Savannah Foundation? Who founded it and how did their preservation movement start? If you choose to do so, make a donation (time or money) to the Historic Savannah foundation. ::: 3. If one does not already exist, create a walking history tour / guide for your town. When was your town established? When was the courthouse or city hall built? What is the oldest building in town? Which church was established first? Include a street map of the town with numbers corresponding to these and other places of interest. Share this with your local museum, Visitors’ Center or Town Hall. ::: 4. Learn some historical information about your town and volunteer at your local visitors’ center or museum for a few days or for a special event. ::: 5. Assist with a preservation project in your community such as a cemetery clean up day or survey, building restoration (with age appropriate activities), approved archeological dig, etc. ::: 6. While in Savannah, arrange to assist one of the sites you have visited at the end of their business day (fort, cemetery, historic building, etc.). Help them pick up trash from the grounds and repair any damage caused by visitors during the day. ::: 7. Create a scale model of one of the historic buildings in your town (past or present) and present it to your local museum. ::: 8. Research an older building in your town which is not currently in use (abandoned, threatened by demolition, etc.). Find out when it was built, who owned it over the years and their contributions to your community, what it was used for, etc. Present your findings to you local Historic Preservation or Downtown Development Boards or your local government. = List of Authorized “Discover Savannah” providers (in no particular order) with suggested contact person = ### Old Savannah Tours ****** David Greenawalt ****** (912) – 234 – 8128 – local ****** (800) – 517 – 9007 – toll free ****** david@oldsavannahtours.com ****** http://www.oldsavannahtours.com/ ::: 2. Old Town Trolley ****** Joyce Ellis ****** (912) – 233 – 0083 ****** jellis@historictours.com ****** http://www.trolleytours.com/savannah/ ::: 3. Savannah Dan Tours ****** Dan Leger ****** (912) – 398 – 3777 ****** savannahdan@aol.com ****** http://www.savannahdan.com/ ::: 4. Oglethorpe Tours ****** Ginger Wilkins ****** (912) – 233 – 8380 – local ****** (866) – 374 – 8687 – toll free ****** ginger@oglethorpetours.com ****** http://www.oglethorpetours.com/ ::: 5. Savannah Fun Tours ****** Cayce Girardeau ****** (912) – 667 – 9760 – local ****** (888) – 880 – 9175 – toll free ****** cayce@savannahfuntours.com ****** http://www.savannahfuntours.com/ = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Girl Scouts of Historic Georgia Council's Owns Discover Savannah